6x03 Forever Against the Current
by Trenton H. Barry
Summary: Angel is now seperated from members of his team and worse, seeking solitude from the ones who are still with him. A warning of impending danger from an old friend, only strengthens his confinement. And a downward spiral begins for a familiar face.
1. Teaser

Season Six, Episode Three  
  
**Forever Against The Current  
**  
Teaser  
  
_Scene opens with Angel sitting on his bed. He looks paler and more weak  
since the last we saw him. He is staring at the wall. A familiar irish  
voice is heard in the background._  
  
Voice:  
Fighting the good fight, eh?  
  
_Angel looks to his side and sees Doyle. He raises his eyes in surprise.  
_  
Angel:  
Doyle? What-  
  
_Doyle interrupts._  
  
Doyle:  
No time, mate. Im just a messenger.  
  
Angel:  
A messenger...messenger of what?  
  
_Doyle mocks him.  
_  
Doyle:  
Of sunshine and better days...a messenger of whats to come. Sent from the  
powers. C'mon mate, you've had loads of these before.  
  
_Angel puts his head back down and turns away from Doyle.  
_  
Angel:  
Well then get on with it.  
  
Doyle:  
You're playing like you're outta the game, man. You need to shape up. You  
survived the battle but you're losing the war. The people who are helping  
you are becoming divided and becoming lost...you need to fix that and fast.  
  
_Angel looks up at the wall._  
  
Angel:  
Because something bigger and badder is coming, right.  
  
Doyle:  
Yeah. And not two weeks from now, or even two days. Nothing can hide from  
it...not even you.  
  
_Angel turns to look back at Doyle, but Doyle is gone. Angel looks down.  
_  
_Scene cuts to Willow opening up a door to her house. She walks in and  
smiles. Everything is looking immaculate. She strolls to the refrigerator  
and opens it. She takes out the carton of milk and drinks from it, then  
puts it back and closes the refrigerator door. She then starts walking  
towards the bedroom.  
_  
Willow:  
Hey, sweetie, im home...  
  
_Willow opens the door and stops. Blood is everywhere. Kennedy is pinned to  
the wall by five swords. Willow looks at the ground, and sees an Angel  
Investigations card on the ground.  
_  
_Cut To Credits_  
  
**Angel  
**Starring...  
  
David Boreanez  
Jenny Mollen  
J. August Richards  
James Marsters  
Amy Acker  
Vincent Kartheiser 


	2. Act One

Special Guest Stars:  
Alyson Hannigan  
Amber Benson  
Leslie Hope  
  
**Act One  
**  
_Scene starts in an alley way. Illyria is tending to Gunn. An ice pack is  
over his head, and she is putting a bandage on a fresh wound on his neck.  
_  
Illyria:  
The demon that did this to you paid with its life.  
  
_She looked up from him, and cocked her head to the left side_.  
  
Illyria:  
I wonder what causes your other ailment? The one with your head...maybe the  
shell knows...  
  
_Illyria closes her eyes and transforms back into Fred's appearance. She  
opens her eyes and bends down next to Gunn.  
_  
Illyria:  
Charles...what happened to you...your head. Yea thats gotta be it.  
Somethings wrong with your head.  
  
_Illyria stood up and transformed back to her blue hair and leather attire.  
She looks down at him.  
_  
Illyria:  
That place with the feeble humans that heal other feeble humans. They could  
heal you.  
  
_Illyria picks up Gunn and walks away._  
  
_Scene cuts to Willow. Shes sitting in the bloodied room still. Her hair has  
black roots starting to form. Shes staring at the buisness card.  
_  
Willow:  
No..he'd never do this...he's my friend...but he might not be  
himself...that damn law firm may have turned him evil...i'll turn him  
evil...take away his soul...then we'll see...no. No. Will you cant...can  
you?  
  
_A door in the background is being opened. Then closed. Then footsteps.  
Willow stands up and goes out into the hall. She picks up a knife. She  
continues to the doorway, and drops the knife. Tara Maclay is standing in  
front of her, looking around quite confused. Then she looks over at Willow  
and with teary eyes runs and hugs her._  
  
Tara:  
Oh my god...Willow.  
  
Willow:  
This isn't...how is this possible?  
  
Tara:  
Oh ive missed you so much...  
  
_Tears start falling down Willow's cheeks._  
  
Willow:  
What the hell is going on...how are you here.  
  
Tara:  
I dont know. All I know is that some guys in buisness suits resurrected me  
about a week ago. But I dont know why...  
  
Willow:  
And they just let you go...  
  
Tara:  
Yeah...Will, why are you crying?  
  
_Scene cuts to Connor pacing in the lobby of the Hyperion. Nina is nervously  
cleaning the desk. Connor stops and looks at the stairs.  
_  
Connor:  
Maybe I should go up and talk to him.  
  
Nina:  
No...I dont think you can help him right now.  
  
_She stops cleaning and looks at the stairs herself._  
  
Connor:  
Well then what should I do?  
  
_Nina gets up and starts walking to the staircase.  
_  
Nina:  
Go clean the desk.  
  
_Connor looks at her and has a confused look on his face.  
_  
Connor:  
Go clean the desk...what? Clean? I dont...hey wait. Where are you going?  
  
Nina:  
To go help.  
  
_Connor rolls his eyes and walks to the desk and reluctantly starts to scrub  
it.  
_  
_Scene cuts to Angels room. Theres a knock at the door.  
_  
Angel:  
Go away.  
  
_Nina walks in and sits next to him._  
  
Angel:  
I told you to go away.  
  
Nina:  
Yeah well since I dont need an invitation to come in a room, I figured i'd  
take advantage of that.  
  
Angel:  
I really dont need to be mocked right now.  
  
_Nina frowned._  
  
Nina:  
Sorry...im just...really worried about you. Connor is too. Since you got  
back with Spike two days ago-  
  
Angel:  
Im fine.  
  
Nina:  
No...you arent. Im not stupid.  
  
_Nina paused for a moment, and then continued on.  
_  
Nina:  
What happened to Gunn, isnt your fault.  
  
Angel:  
Actually yeah it was.  
  
Nina:  
No it isnt, and the more you punish yourself-  
  
Angel:  
I am the reason Gunn even got the implant.  
  
_Nina sat quietly. Angel ran his hands through his hair.  
_  
Nina:  
Is there anything I can do?  
  
Angel:  
Just stay here with me.  
  
_Nina nodded and put her head on his shoulder_.  
  
_Scene cuts to Bialla. Shes sitting now and on the phone.  
_  
Bialla:  
So the witch is in play. Good...  
  
_She starts tapping a pen on her desk._  
  
Bialla:  
Now is the time to continue on with our work. Kill the witch.  
  
**Cut to Black**

* * *

Hey guys, just some notes on some things. Leslie Hope-Bialla...Amber Benson-Tara Maclay

If you guys have any questions about whats going on in my season thus far, dont hesitate to drop me an email at 

All comments are appreciated.

THB


	3. Act Two

**Act Two**

_Scene starts in an doctors office at the reception desk. A blonde woman is  
on the phone. A tapping is heard at the counter. The woman looks up.  
_  
Receptionist:  
Um...Bradley hold on a sec ok...yes, do you have an appointment?  
  
_Illyria is seen giving the woman a confused look._  
  
Receptionist:  
Im gonna take that as a no. Sorry ma'am but only people with appointments  
can see Doctor Jennings today.  
  
_Illyria punches through the glass divider seperating her from the  
receptionist. She then pulls the receptionist towards her.  
_  
Receptionist:  
Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?!  
  
Illyria:  
You will help me or be destroyed. Now where is the doctor?  
  
Receptionist:  
Third door on the right.  
  
_Illyria lets the woman go and picks back up Gunn and walks away._

_Scene cuts to Doctor Jennings drinking some coffee in his office. He puts  
down the cup and hears footsteps. His door is kicked off its hinges.  
Illyria walks in, Gunn still in tow. The doctor looks on in fear._  
  
Doctor Jennings:  
Wha...what...how...who...  
  
Illyria:  
Silence.  
  
_The doctor immeadiately stops stuttering. Illyria puts Gunn down on his  
desk. The doctor looks confused_.  
  
Illyria:  
Fix him.

_Scene cuts to Willow and Tara. They are in the kitchen, as dozens of police  
are passing by and taping up and blocking off certain parts of the house.  
Willow is sitting, still in shock. Tara is sitting next to her, a look of  
worry on her face._  
  
Tara:  
You loved her...right?  
  
_Willow looked up at Tara, and hesitantly nodded._  
  
Tara:  
Im sorry...  
  
_Willow looked back down.  
_  
Willow:  
It had been a year. I had to move on...I didnt want to..but then I met her  
and-  
  
_Willow stopped as more tears came.  
_  
_Tara looked at her, and hugged her.  
_  
Tara:  
Its ok...let it out.  
  
_Willow buried her head in Tara's shoulder. She began to cry.  
_

_Scene cuts to Angel. He is walking down the stairs of the Hyperion and sees  
Connor cleaning the floors. He is taken aback and clears his throat. Connor  
looks up and smiles.  
_  
Connor:  
Hey Dad.  
  
Angel:  
Connor...what are you doing?  
  
_Connor looks at him and then looks down and then looks back up._  
  
Connor:  
Oh...well Nina told me to clean the table.  
  
Angel:  
So thats why you're cleaning the floor?  
  
Connor:  
Well I felt I had to after I cleaned the curtains.  
  
Angel:  
You cleaned the curtains?  
  
Connor:  
Yeah.  
  
_Angel looks at Connor with a weirded out expression.  
_  
Connor:  
Its very soothing. What do you do when you wanna let out some of your  
agression?  
  
Angel:  
I hit things.  
  
Connor:  
Oh...right. Thats good too. Hey have you seen Spike?  
  
__

_Scene cuts to Spike. Hes on a stage in a bar. Hes got a beer in his right  
hand, and a microphone in his left. Hes sitting on a stool, and a spotlight  
is on him.  
_  
Spike:  
...Blonde haired girl...  
the one that lives in my dreams  
And one day...  
together in reality.  
  
_A tumultous sound of applause is heard._  
  
**Cut to Black**

* * *

Hey its me again.

Give me some feedback on how things are progressing so far. Also im always up for suggestions.

Note: When i wrote spikes poem at the end, i tried my hardest to make it as bad as possible, so i hope you enjoyed it.

THB


End file.
